Becoming Alice
by Hikari no Destany
Summary: Watching their successor being created, the dolls explain their feelings. Like...are they Alice...or is it them? One-shot.


Becoming Alice

Summary: Watching their successor being created, the dolls explain their feelings. Like...are they Alice...or is it them? One-shot.

Notes: I was bored. And it's just something I thought up. Basically, their first moments, and when they hear about Alice, it's what they think of her and, as the summary says, how they think they could become the perfect girl, their father's dream child.

And, for once, I'm going to try it in japanese format.

**Alice**

Why did you abandon me? Am I junk? Am I worthless, replaceable, a cast off? Why? I lie here, on this dusty shelf, with other cast offs, watching you. You talk to all those others, all those completed, perfect dolls on the shelves and mention an Alice, a girl even more perfect than them. Right now, you tell them about the doll you're making, saying she'll be your Alice. But I'd be a better Alice than any of those pieces of trash. I will show you father. I will be perfect.

I will be your Alice.

* * *

You just finished me, and yet you're working on another, kashira. Am I not good enough, kashira? Can I not become Alice, kashira? Alice is the perfect girl, and I am perfect, kashira. I play my violin for you, I play any song you want, yet it isn't good enough for you, kashira. I'm a puppet on a string, kashira. But that means nothing to you, kashira. I envy that doll, kashira. I watch as you put a green eye in one socket, but then I grow confused as you put a red eye in the other, kashira. I shake off my confusion, kashira. That doll, one day, she will join that silver haired doll on your shelf, where all the forgotten dolls lie, kashira.

Alice is a title that belongs to me, kashira.

* * *

Father? Why are you making another, desu? And why does she look like me, desu? Isn't it going to be hard to choose who out of us two will be Alice, desu? You show her to me and tell me she's my little sister, desu. We're twins, desu. She doesn't even look like a girl, desu. You tell me to look after her, desu. I don't know if I can do that, desu. I worry about how I could become Alice and leave her behind, desu. Then you place her next to me, and I realise, desu. Alice...

Who needs to be Alice, desu?

* * *

We're sitting here, watching you create the fourth. Or is it the fifth? The other dolls on the shelf rumour about a forgotten first. But this one, she looks perfect, you say she's perfect, but is she truly perfect? I seethe with jealousy as you treat her so, placing a brooch with your face on it on her ribbon. But then, my sister tells me to forget it. Somebody would become Alice, and even if it isn't one of us, it definitely wouldn't be her. But I promise you, Father,

I will stay with my sister, and become Alice.

* * *

Honestly Father, why would you create a child and try and fool yourself by calling her Alice? She doesn't even compare! Think about me. About the older dolls. As much as they are inferior to me, they come closer to Alice than that...thing. I'm closest; in fact, I could call myself Alice right now! But you say I'm not. You say I am Alice worthy, yet you continue to make another. I am Alice. Don't you see that, Father? Do you give her a brooch embodied with your face? No, I don't see one. You give her a little ribbon. How cute. But being cute isn't enough. I am yours.

I am Alice.

* * *

The other dolls don't like me, na no. They stare at me with hatred, na no. Especially that one with the brooch that looks like you. Why does she get a brooch, na no? Is she special, na no? Is she this Alice I hear about, na no? When I ask the other dolls, they say that she isn't Alice, na no. Who's Alice, na no? You suddenly come up with an idea, na no. You set to work once more, na no. The older doll leans over and hisses to me, 'I am Alice', na no. I nod. If Alice is like that, then I've made a decision, na no.

I don't want to be Alice, na no.

* * *

I'm still here, waiting, watching.

I watch as you create yet another doll, kashira.

You tell us she will be the last, desu.

She will be Alice.

A doll made of dreams.

She seems perfect, na no.

And yet...

And yet you tell us sadly she might not be your Alice, kashira.

As you finish her and send her off to a world you call the N-field, desu...

You tell us we must fight.

A fight to become Alice.

I don't want to fight, na no.

I would do anything for your love Father, anything for you.

If you want me to fight, I'll fight kashira.

I don't want to fight anyone, desu. Not my sisters, not my little sister, desu.

As much as I don't want to fight my twin, I'd tear her down if you asked.

The Alice Game, huh? Sounds like the perfect idea.

This game doesn't sound fun, na no.

I will win.

I will join your side, kashira.

I'm sorry, but I will put my twin first, desu.

Anything for you, Father. I swear, I would do anything.

I will prove that I am Alice.

One of the other dolls deserves to be Alice, na no.

We will become Alice.


End file.
